1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program-generating device and method, a program for implementing the program-generating method, and a storage medium, and more particularly to a program-generating device and method for generating a procedure program for executing a predetermined process based on processing condition information associated with at least one processing condition, a program for causing a computer to execute the program-generating method, and a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image-forming apparatus stores a script as a simple procedure program for executing an image-forming process or the like according to a plurality of processing conditions, and executes the image-forming process or the like by calling the script in response to a user instruction. Further, the script can include a procedure for a process other than the image-forming process.
When correction of an existing script is necessitated, an operator having an authority to make duplicates designates the script and gives a duplicating instruction to the image-forming apparatus so as to make a duplicate of the script. Upon reception of this instruction, the image-forming apparatus extracts information concerning the designated script from script management information stored in a server. Then, the image-forming apparatus changes a script identification ID in the script information to a new ID, and then modifies the script into a new script. Further, the image-forming apparatus generates a directory for the new script by duplicating and modifying directory information included in the designated script, and overwrites the script information with the name of the directory and the ID of the script as the source of the duplication. When all the overwrite operations are completed, the information is additionally registered in the script management information stored in the server (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-25185).
In the above-described conventional image-forming apparatus, however, when making a duplicate of the script and modifying the duplicate, portions other than the ID are modified by displaying areas containing information to be changed, and designating portions to be changed from the information displayed on the areas.
In this case, the user has to designate the portions to be changed from the information contained in the script, which is a burden to the user.